Super Anime Heroes (Brink)
Part of the Super Anime Heroes Series, it features an ensemble cast of anime characters, split into four parts, taking place in Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol, Passengers, The Predator, and Furious 7. Imagined in RealD 3D for Part 2, and in IMAX for Parts 1, 3 and 4, with Part 1 having select sequences with IMAX cameras. Distributed by Toho, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, 20th Century Fox and Universal Pictures. Super Anime Heroes Characters w/h Final Super-Attacks * Ryuko Matoi - Erica Mendez (Senketsu Finale) * Sinon - Michelle Ruff (Operation Sniper) * Zero Two - Tia Ballard (Strelizia) * Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones (Team-Up with JNPR) * Nagisa Shiota - Lindsay Seidel (Kayano) * Artoria Pendragon - Kate Higgins (EXCALIBUR!) * Amanda O'Neill - Marianne Miller (Shiny Arc) *Pina Co Lada - Jessica Boone (Direct Hit) *Mako Mankanshoku - Christine Marie Cabanos (Energetic Underachiever) *Aqua - Faye Mata (Purifying Waterstorm) *Saitama - Max Mittleman (One Punch Man) *Satsuki Kuryuin - Carrie Keranen (Junketsu Dusk) *Ragyo Kuryuin - Laura Post (Ultimate Kamui) *Aikuro Mikisugi - Matt Mercer (Super Teacher) *Barazo Mankanshoku - Michael Sorich (Mankanshoku-Man) * Kirito Kirigaya - Bryce Papenbrook (Legendary Swordsman) * Asuna Yuuki - Cherami Leigh (Sleeping Knight) * Shinnosuke Nohara - Laura Bailey (Action Mask) * Leafa/Philia - Cassandra Lee Morris, Trina Nishimura (Life Arrow) * Klein - Kirk Thornton (Lava Katana) * Rin Tohsaka - Mela Lee (Saber) * Lelei La Lalena - Brittney Karbowski (Magic Staff) * Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkleman (Raven) * Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee - Arryn Zech and Kara Eberle (Checkmate) * Diana Cavendish - Laura Post (Shiny Arc) * Julian Chase w/h Ichigo, Valentina Romanyszyn and Yasamin Madrani - Michael B. Jordan, Brittney Lauda, Asia Kate Dillon and Golshifteh Farahani (Delphinium Mech Finish) * Kokoro - Genista (Genista Barrage Storm) * Doraemon - Mona Marshall (Gadget Laser Beam) * Darkness - Cristina Vee (Sharp Swordstorm) * Ram & Rem - Ryan Bartley and Brianna Knickerbocker (Twin Power!) * Yuuki/Chito - Juliet Simmons/Cat Thomas (Catastrophe) * Aoi Sakurai - Cristina Vee (Reign of Bullets) * Goku - Sean Schemmel (Super Saiyan!) * Miku - Bryn Apprill (Argentea) * Llenn - Reba Buhr (Operation Overdrive) * Akko Katsugi - Erica Mendez (Shiny Arc) Relationships * Ryuko, Sinon, Ruby, Nagisa and Aikuro * Zero Two, Artoria and Rin * Satsuki, Leafa and Philia * Pina, Lelei, Ram and Rem * Kirito, Asuna, Amanda and Diana * Kokoro, Blake and Weiss, Shinnosuke and Aoi * Yuuki/Chito and Saitama * Darkness, Julian, Valentina, Yasamin and Ichigo * Mako, Aqua, Yang and Barazo * Ryuko and Satsuki * Sinon and Leafa * Aqua and Darkness * Doraemon, Shinnosuke and Goku * Klein and Ragyo * Miku, Akko and Llenn * Team RWBY * Everyone Chapters (Part 1) * 1. Chapters (Part 2) * 1. Aboard the Spaceship Avalon * 2. Jim Preston (Darkness) * 3. Why Are We Alone? * 4. Waking Up Too Soon * 5. The Barman (Goku) * 6. Isolation * 7. Live A Little * 8. Adrifting * 9. Aurora (Yang Xiao Long) * 10. Hacking the Pod * 11. Just Us (Yuuri/Chito) * 12. Hibernation * 13. Malfunction * 14. Interview (Kokoro) * 15. Flight to the Stars * 16. First Date * 17. The Life We Planned * 18. Arcturus * 19. Spilling the Beans * 20. Critical Error * 21. Plant (Doraemon) * 22. Diagnostics * 23. Gravity * 24. Sinking Ship * 25. Warning * 26. Breach * 27. Unstable * 28. Rescue * 29. Resurrection * 30. Rebuild Chapters (Part 3) * 1. Crash Landing * 2. The Strange Armor * 3. Investigating the Invader * 4. Chapters (Part 4) * 1. Cast * Crew * Directed and Written by Christopher Spielberg and Shane Black * Co-Directed by Brad Bird, Morten Tyldum and James Wan * Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Tom Cruise, J.J. Abrams, Bryan Burk, Neal H. Moritz, Stephen Hamel, Michael Maher, Ori Marmur, John Davis, Vin Diesel and Michael Fottrell *Co-Written by Josh Applebaum, Andre Nemec, Jon Spaithis, Fred Dekker and Chris Morgan *Composed by Michael Giacchino, Thomas Newman, Henry Jackman and Brian Tyler Trivia *Ryuko temporarily becomes the sole leader of the Anime Heroes team in this installment, unlike her and Sinon being the leaders in the rest of the series. *Intended characters that were supposed to appear were Katsuhira Agata, Hiro and Hamilton Uno Law, but were instead returned in Super Anime Heroes (New). *Team RWBY will reunite altogether again by the middle of Part 2 (since Ruby is the sole character appearing in the first two installments, Blake & Weiss, and Yang are introduced, completing the team characters).